fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighting Fantasy Quest Pack
The Fighting Fantasy Quest Pack was published in 1984 by Puffin Books as "A Game Kit for all Fighting Fantasy Players!". It was presented in a box containing a number of items essential to playing the Fighting Fantasy gamebooks. Amongst other things it included an Adventure Sheet pad, dice and pencils. Creation The Quest Pack was created in 1984 in response to the huge popularity engendered by the Fighting Fantasy gamebooks. It was initially advertised in the "Fighting Fantasy News" section of Warlock issue 3 as an upcoming item to be called "The Fighting Fantasy Adventure Kit". - p.? Contents On the cover of the box lid the owner of the quest pack was invited to "Discover your special weapons within this box": *An "amazing" iron-on Fighting Fantasy transfer *A player's badge *2 Fighting Fantasy pencils with erasers *A pad of Adventure game sheets *A pair of Fighting Fantasy Dice. The box in which the Quest Pack was presented was exactly the right size for the contents to be presented such that the two pencils could lie parallel to one another horizontally along one edge of the box, with the exact room for the dice to be placed along the same edge at the end of the pencils. The Adventure Sheet pad could then be placed above these to fill the rest of the box. This all made for a very neat presentation (the transfer and badge were placed on top of the pad). Contents Detail *''Fighting Fantasy'' Transfer: This transfer depicted, in colour, a Dragon (in fact it was the dragon from The Warlock of Firetop Mountain). The transfer was an iron-on product designed to be ironed on to a shirt. Detailed instructions were contained on the reverse. Only by looking at the back of the transfer could you see what it said (unless you ironed it on of course). The title was "The World of Puffin Fighting Fantasy". There are not many other examples where the words Fighting Fantasy are preceded by "Puffin" in this manner. Perhaps this was an attempt to differentiate the Fighting Fantasy books from an increasing amount of other gamebooks that were beginning to hit the market from different publishers. *''Fighting Fantasy'' Pencils: There were two of these, both red, with erasers at the end. They had the words Fighting Fantasy, written in golden writing along the length of the pencil. *''Fighting Fantasy'' Dice: There were two dice, as would be expected given the Fighting Fantasy Game System required two dice. These were green but sometimes were red, but there was no other distinguishing feature to set them apart as Fighting Fantasy specific. *Adventure Sheet Pad: This contained between 40 and 50 sheets, each of which was a replica of the standard Adventure Sheet contained within the books. *Fighting Fantasy Badge: This was a pin on badge which was circular at the centre of which was the Fighting Fantasy Logo. Surrounding the Logo were the words "Puffin Gamesmaster". See Also References Category:Other Media